Isolators may be used between multiple semiconductor circuits operating at different voltage levels in order to isolate but permit the exchange of data between these circuits. Conventionally, these isolations may include optocouplers, capacitors, transformers, small magnetic coils or giant magneto registers (GMR) as isolation elements between semiconductor circuits. However, in some conventional approaches, an isolator may be integrated (or built) within the semiconductor component itself using the metal capacitance between the top metal layer and bottom metal layers (as well as intermediate layers) to form a capacitance-based insulator, and the insulation is provided by either a layer of oxide or a thin polyimide tape between the metal layers within the bulk of the semiconductor component. The thickness of the dielectric stacks between the top and bottom isolation contacts of the capacitor determines the distance through insulation and limits the maximum isolation voltage that is achievable. Conventionally, these isolators have been limited in their distance through insulation which may decrease insulation performance and increase the risk of electrostatic discharge (ESD) degrading the insulating properties of the device.